Effet miroir
by akhanna
Summary: Les critiques permanentes de Fang à l'encontre de Lightning provoquent le départ définitif de cette dernière. Plus tard, un moment d'inattention décisif de la pulsienne, lui fera prendre conscience qu'elle est loin d'être irréprochable...(pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, bienvenue à toi cher lecteur qui me lit ici même ! Ceci est ma première fiction sur final fantasy XIII, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Cela encourage toujours à poursuivre et à progresser, et puis ça ne prend pas trop longtemps ) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Fang se tenait douloureusement la joue droite qui lui cuisait, à cause de la claque monumentale qu'elle venait de se prendre par la plus jeune des Farron. Vanille quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son amie de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur sa sœur de cœur.

La cage thoracique de Serah se soulevait frénétiquement, signe que sa colère envers son interlocutrice n'était pas prête de redescendre… A l'origine, il y avait ce différend qui les avait menées aux mains.

Jamais la petite Farron ne perdait son sang froid aussi facilement mais là elle avait perdu patience face à cette tête de mule de Fang qui croyait tout savoir sur la vie de sa sœur, avec son air si arrogant. Tremblante, elle serrait les poings : Fang n'avait aucun droit de juger Claire sans la connaître, car elle seule savait ce que ressentait réellement sa sœur…Et cela malgré son manque cruel d'expression, et son incapacité a montrer le moindre sentiment : Elle était humaine et comme toute personne, elle avait ses faiblesses ainsi qu'un cœur..

Fang n'en revenait pas de la réaction de Serah ! Ok, elle avait était un peu trop loin sur ce coup là mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle le pensait vraiment : Lightning était froide, dur, solitaire et égoïste ! Pourquoi Serah la défendait-elle ? D'accord c'était sa sœur mais quant même, et de là à lui mettre une gifle c'était surprenant de sa part.. Elle devait savoir mieux que quiconque les défauts de Light, pourquoi les nier ? En plus le soldat sur qui elle cassait du sucre n'était même pas là alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement !

« Tout ce que je viens de dire est la stricte vérité ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits » Finit par lâcher Fang.

« Fang tais toi ! » Intervint Vanille, se mettant entre les deux jeunes femmes « Elle ne pense pas un traître de ce qu'elle vient de dire » Enchaînât-elle aussitôt en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Fang.

« Oh que si je le pense ! Renchérit avec hargne la fauteuses de trouble : « Light est butée, nombriliste, et hautaine par-dessus le marché ! Il n'y a que son travail qui compte et rien d'autre…elle finira seule et mourra seule, avec pour seul ami son arme de fonction. Ca ne sert à rien de le nier, tu vas finir par te faire du mal Serah !» Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Fang croisa ses bras avec sévérité.

« Claire…» Murmura soudainement Serah, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée.

_**Merde**_

Avant même que Fang puisse se réagir, la porte de la cuisine où elles se trouvaient se refermât dans un claquement brutal.

Lightning venait d'assister par mégarde à la dispute des jeunes femmes et ne voulait pas entendre plus. Les mots de Fang avaient été crachés avec tant de mépris qu'elle préféra la fuite plutôt que la confrontation.

Pas qu'elle ait peur mais…. cela lui avait était douloureux d'entendre ces vérités rabâchées par une femme qui était tout son opposé.

Passant nerveusement la main sur son visage, le sergent Farron finit par sortir les clés de sa poche pour ensuite les introduire dans le trou de la serrure de sa voiture. Refermant la porte sans aucune douceur, elle frappa du poing son volant qui émit un klaxon désapprobateur. Agrippant ses cheveux de ses doigts fins, elle posa son front sur la surface lisse qui se tenait face à elle et resta ainsi le temps d'émettre un rire nerveux. Elle se sentait stupide de ressentir cette émotion qui n'était selon elle consacrée qu'aux personnes faibles, comme cette population qu'elle devait protéger chaque jour par exemple.

Son travail, un travail qui lui prenait tout son temps et qui ne lui apportait rien mise à part le fait d'avoir l'esprit occupé…..pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre…. que le travail.

_**« Crois-moi ça fait mal …»**_

Reprenant peu à peu de la contenance, le soldat démarra en trombe sa voiture et se dirigea vers la caserne. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs étroits pour ainsi se trouver face au bureau de son supérieur. C'était sa seule option, elle voulait une dernière chance, l'envie de se débarrasser de ce fardeau qui la pesait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait besoin de respirer, être indifférentes à ces paroles blessantes.

« Mon commandant … ».

Trois années s'était écoulées et personne n'avait réentendu parler du sergent Claire Farron. Serah avait fait tout son possible pour joindre sa sœur sans succès, elle était tout simplement introuvable. L'ancien supérieur de Lightning avait rétorqué qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour elle, et qu'elle s'était sûrement reconvertit. Après tout ce temps Fang culpabilisait de la disparition du soldat qui n'avait laissée aucune trace derrière elle, pas même une simple lettre à sa sœur, morte d'inquiètude.

_**« Egoiste » **_

Roulant à toute allure sans regarder réellement ou elle allait, Fang ressassait cette scène vieille de plusieurs années. Au fond d'elle, elle regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, le soldat frigide qu'était Claire à l'époque, était telle qu'elle l'avait décrite ce jour là…Et elle n'en démordrait pas.

Même si la culpabilité de sa disparition, la mettait mal à l'aise…Et puis, malgré tout, Light lui manquait. Elle lui en voulait au moins pour ça !

Plongée dans ses pensées, Fang ne vit pas l'enfant traverser la route. Ecarquillant les yeux d'effroi, elle déviât brusquement de sa trajectoire en donnant un coup de volant à gauche, pour finir sa course dans un poteau. Son véhicule sous la force de l'impact fit plusieurs tonneaux avant d'atterrir sur le bas coté. Avec une vive douleur au crâne, elle se dégageât de sa ceinture de sécurité qui la maintenait au siège avant mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. A cause de l'impact, la carrosserie de sa voiture n'était plus qu'un amas de tôle froissée. L'aile droite complètement enfoncée formait un carcan autour de jambes bloquées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dégager

Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à se propager, créant une fumée toxique asphyxiante..Encore quelques minutes, et il ne resterait de la voiture, qu'une épave de ferrailles en flammes songeât Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai enfin bouclée le deuxième chapitre… Qui d'ailleurs sera un chapitre un peu lent mais j'ai dû passer par cette étape pour amener la suite de l'histoire qui je vous le promets, sera plus riche en rebondissements. **

**Voilà pour les explications.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 **

« Un an s'est écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre qui opposât Cocoon à grand pulse, mais le peuple continue de réclamer la démilitarisation de l'armée et l'affaiblissement du gouvernement. Cependant Caius Balade, Président actuel, s'oppose à cette décision qui selon lui affaiblirait leur forces militaire et par là même, rendrait le pays vulnérable en cas de nouvelles hostilités. »

Assis au fond du bar de Lebreau, Snow écoutait attentivement les informations qui passaient à la télévision accompagné de ses amis et de l'équipe Nora. Cette guerre vieille d'un an lui rappelait sans cesse les monstruosités de ce conflit et le comportement des soldats de Cocoon envers les citoyens, qui avaient dût endurés sans broncher les agissements brutaux de l'Armée.

« J'y crois pas, ce salopard mérite d'êtres destitué de son poste! Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que ce mec n'est qu'un monstre sans état d'âme ? »

Le grand blond qui était maintenant hors de lui s'était levé de son siège pour se retourner face à ses amis. Il fallait bien l'avouer, le président du gouvernement était loin d'être un exemple…

Cet homme aussi puissant que cruel n'avait épargné personne dans ce conflit et les mauvais traitements ainsi que les exécutions sommaires de prisonniers de guerre avaient attisé la haine de ces derniers qui s'en était pris à la population. Un cycle sans fin.

La colère de l'équipe Nora se fit rapidement ressentir et au bout de quelques minutes certains même commencèrent à polémiquer sur les soldats de cocoon, les présentant comme des personnes inutiles.

« Calmez-vous les enfants, tous les soldats de Cocoon ne sont pas comme ce crétin, et certains n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres de leur supérieurs. » intervint Sahz Katzroy, autrefois pilote engagé dans les rangs militaires de Cocoon.

« Tu ne disais pas ça pour ton fils lorsqu'il a été blessé » rétorqua sèchement un des membres du Nora qui se prit aussitôt un coup de coude de Lebreau afin de lui signaler son manque de tact.

Un silence pesant se fit aussitôt sentir sur tous le groupe, et Sazh se rembrunit.

Le jeune garçon avait prit une balle perdue dans la poitrine et avait faillit perdre la vie…Si les secours ne l'avait pas soigné rapidement, il serait mort. Lors de l'incident, son père, Sazh avait complètement perdu la tête et avait souhaité la mort de tous les soldats présents sur les lieux.

Accoudée au mur Fang observait attentivement chacune des personnes présentes et son regard s'attarda sur l'unique soldat présent. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lightning ne réagissait pas à de telles provocations mais elle comptait bien la faire réagir afin de connaître le fond de ses pensées.

« Et toi Light, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cette histoire te concerne bien plus que nous tous... »

Assise sur un siège, Lightning avait suivit la conversation en silence mais interpellée par la pulsienne ses iris bleu dévisagèrent immédiatement Fang qui soutenait son regard sans se défiler face à la menace dans le regard de Light.

Le sergent ne comptait pas prendre parti pour qui que ce soit, elle avait simplement suivit les ordres durant cette tragédie même si parfois elle avait trouvée certaines décision de ses supérieurs absurdes mais elle n'avait jamais pu désobéir aux ordres. Car les ordres sont les ordres.

« Je pense que vous n'êtes que des idiots. Vous croyez tous savoir, le cul posé dans vos fauteuils, une bière à la main. Mais sur le champ de bataille, pas un seul d'entre vous n'aurait le temps de tergiverser sur le bon ou le mauvais, le bien ou le mal. Je n'ai toujours fait que mon devoir, et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. »

Après ces quelques mots, elle se leva de son siège et quitta le bar sans le moindre regard envers ses amis, réduits au silence par les mots durs de Light.

Seule Fang la suivit du regard alors que peu à peu, la conversation reprit ses droits.

Entrouvrant ses paupières avec difficulté, une affreuse migraine vint marteler la tête de Fang qui la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle pouvait sentir son dos et ses bras courbaturés, allongée sur un lit qui ne lui était pas familier.

Détaillant du regard le lieu ou elle se trouvait Fang vit que face à elle se dressait un mur blanc et qu'à sa droite se trouvait une fenêtre entrouverte. Une désagréable odeur de désinfectant vint rapidement lui chatouiller les narines, la faisant grimacer.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital et ne comprenait pas comment elle avait atterri ici. Fermant ses yeux afin de se concentrer, quelques bribes de souvenir lui revinrent tout à coup.

La voiture, sa voiture avait percuté un poteau afin d'éviter un enfant puis sous le choc son véhicule s'était retourné, avait prit feu et … et le trou noir…

Fang avait beau se focaliser sur l'incident elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des évènements passés dans leurs intégralité…

Un bruit sourd retentit jusqu'à ses tympans ce qui attirât immédiatement son attention vers l'unique porte de la pièce, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfiât :

Habillée d'une simple robe couleur crème, vanille venait de lâcher sa bouteille d'eau au sol. Son visage affreusement cerné et fatigué montrait clairement son manque de sommeil. Elle avait maigri et arborait un teint aussi pale que la mort.

Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes de joie, la petite rouquine accourût vers la convalescente pour lui sauter au coup.

« Vanille, lâche moi tu m'étouffes ! » Fang comprenait sa réaction mais si elle continuait, elle risquait de mourir asphyxiée. Libérée de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance, la jeune femme pût reprendre son souffle avant qu'elle ne décide d'interroger Vanille sur son arrivée dans ce lieu un peu trop silencieux à son goût. Immédiatement, Vanille baissât la tête et ne savait comment annoncer la nouvelle qui risquait de les éloigner l'une de l'autre…Cependant elle se devait d'être honnête, tôt ou tard, la Pulsienne l'apprendrait et cela lui briserait le cœur, voir même l'anéantirait à coup sûr. Mais alors qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, se décidant à parler, on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en blouse blanche.

**Trois mois plus tard**

« Fang ! Allez fais pas ta tête de mule et dépêches toi le train ne va pas nous attendre ! »

Elle n'était quand même pas paraplégique, elle pouvait encore se déplacer seule pas la peine de la materner sans arrêt… et puis c'était frustrant de se savoir assistée au moindre déplacement.

Les mains sur son fauteuil roulant, Fang maniait maladroitement son nouveau « moyen de locomotion »…

Vanille avait réussit à dégoter à la jeune femme une place dans le meilleur centre de rééducation du pays.

Il ne fallait donc pas être en retard.

Grognant de mécontentement la jeune femme avançait suivit de sa « sœur » qui la surveillait de près.

Après son accident, la conductrice s'était inconsciemment renfermée sur elle-même. Aigrie, elle ne supportait plus la présence d'autrui pas même de la rouquine qui tenait bon face à son humeur de chien. Son indépendance passée avait laissé un gouffre, une plaie béante à la place de son cœur. Fang chérissait sa liberté plus que tout, et trois mois à peine après son accident, elle ne savait même plus prononcer le mot en question. Elle se sentait honteuse, ne voulait jamais demander d'aide et refusait catégoriquement qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Le tintement de cloche annonçait l'arrivée imminente du train à destination de Cocoon.

Aidée de quelques passagers, la rouquine fit glisser son amie dans la voiture du train malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui refusait farouchement qu'on l'aide.

Résignée et de mauvaise grâce, elle se laissât installer.

« Reviens-moi vite, en pleine forme » lui murmurât Vanille. Puis elle l'embrassât furtivement sur la joue sans lui laisser le temps de protester. S'éclipsant du wagon à la dernière seconde, elle se bouchât les oreilles en entendant le bruit assourdissant annonçant la fermeture des portes.

Le train était parti depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais elle resta là, plantée sur le bord du quai.

Elle s'inquiétait, Fang avait tellement changé en si peu de temps….Même pour elle, il était difficile de supporter le coté lunatique de son amie. S'emportant pour un oui ou un non, la jeune femme passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Vanille était persuadée, qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que rester handicapée. Pourtant la paralysie de ses jambes n'était pas définitive : elle pourrait remarcher à la condition d'une rééducation stricte pour plusieurs mois…. voir des années selon l'évolution de son état.

Assise dans un taxi, Fang écoutait évasivement le chauffeur qui lui racontait ses anecdotes, anecdotes qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Répondant par des « hum» à peine audibles, Fang tâchait de signifier son désintéressement, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'homme de continuer à parler sans temps mort…

Il l'agaçait, si elle pouvait elle l'aurait fait taire d'un coup de poing. Mais il n'était pas sage de risquer un second accident, si tôt après le premier.

Un de plus un de moins…Dans le fond qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Elle avait beau souhaiter plus que tout le silence du chauffeur, elle appréhendait le moment où elle arriverait à destination.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'apprêtait à prier le chauffeur de bien vouloir fermer sa grande gueule… quand ce dernier se retournât vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Vous êtes arrivée Mme Yun »

Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture le chauffeur se dirigeât vers le coffre et en sortit une chaise roulante qu'il dépliât, avant de l'amener coté passager.

Faisant descendre avec précaution sa cliente, il se fit repousser d'un geste brutal.

« Pas la peine, je peux le faire seule. Tant que j'y suis, faites un nœud avec votre langue, vous parlez trop ».

Fang tendit ses deux bras vers l'avant pour ramener un peu plus près son fauteuil, les maintenant de chaque coté, elle souleva tout son corps avec beaucoup de difficulté mais parvint tant bien que mal à se glisser dos à son siège pour s'y laisser choir. Elle jetât deux billets au chauffeur et s'éloignât sous les yeux ahuris de ce dernier, qui pour le coup ne savait plus quoi dire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une vieille dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle s'avançât lentement et tendit sa main vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très pressée de retourner la politesse. Cet endroit lui soulevait déjà le cœur, rendant plus réel que jamais son handicap.

Et pourtant, cet établissement avait une très bonne réputation concernant le rétablissement de ses patients. Ce n'était pas donné, certes, mais chaque place était une véritable chance.

« Bienvenue, Mme Yun, je suis l'infirmière en chef, et je suis ici pour vous guider tout au long de votre séjour. »

Fang émit une grimace à peine dissimulée. Cette femme ? Elle sera morte bien avant qu'elle ne recouvre l'usage de ses jambes… Mais qu'importe, elle était ici autant faire bonne figure, humm, disons au moins pour quelques heures. Vanille lui en voudrait sûrement de se faire renvoyer dès le premier jour…Comme à l'époque du lycée. Sauf qu'au lycée, il s'agissait de faire le mur. Mais comment faire le mur sans jambes ? Aha…en voilà une bonne question. Ca méritait réflexion.

« Merci. » répondit-elle finalement en se saisissant de la main tendue afin de la serrer.

Laissant son regard vagabonder, la patiente vit derrière l'infirmière un magnifique jardin qui s'étendait autour du bâtiment, riche de multiples fleurs toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres.

Certain patients profitaient des rayons de soleil qu'offrait cette magnifique journée, tandis que d'autres étaient regroupés un ballon à la main, sur un terrain de sport de taille modeste, mais impressionnant tant il détonnait avec le reste du cadre.

Et ils arrivent à jouer au basket comme ça ?

Elle ne put empêcher un grognement désapprobateur. Cela la rebutait clairement. Voilà comment elle finirait : estropiée, à jouer entre estropiés.

Dégoutée, elle se retournât et suivit en silence son guide qui attendait patiemment, qu'elle se décide à la suivre :

Tout les nouveaux réagissaient de cette manière, il n'était donc pas surprenant que la nouvelle venue réagisse de cette façon.

« Voilà, j'ai finis pour les explications, vous avez des questions ? »

« Oui, est-ce que je peux me tirer une balle dans la tête ?! Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. » Pensa Fang en son for intérieur, mais à la place, elle secoua la tête lentement et se renfrognât.

Face au silence de la jeune femme, l'infirmière en chef soupirât lentement.

« Ecoutez, je peux comprendre que c'est difficile pour vous, mais il va falloir que vous y mettiez du votre pour pouvoir avancer...

Vous êtes une jeune femme en bonne santé, et particulièrement charmante…Une fois votre rééducation terminée, vous pourrez recommencer à vivre normalement.

« Quand ? » Répliquât Fang du tac au tac.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, la vieille dame répondit doucement.

« Seul le temps peut nous le dire…..Le temps, et vos progrès. »

« Je m'en doutais ! Pensez vous que l'avis d'une infirmière en chef est nécessaire pour savoir ça ? C'est pas un diagnostic ça, c'est une évidence ! Alors, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas croire que vous savez ce que l'on ressent. Si c'était possible, je vous laisserai volontiers ma place afin que vous y gouttier, pour voir, disons…une journée ? »

Elle était en colère, en colère contre elle, contre sa faiblesse, et contre le monde entier. Ils pensent tout savoir, mais en réalité, ils ne savent rien. S'ils avaient à endurer ça tout les jours, ils ne tiendraient pas tout ces jolis discours, comme ils le font du haut de leurs deux jambes entières et mobiles ! Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans un regard pour l'infirmière désolée…

Partie, péniblement avec son engin de mort, dont chaque crissement sur le sol lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un coin et de verser des larmes de rage et d'impuissance…

S'élançant au hasard des corridors, elle finit par trouver une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le fameux jardin aperçu plus tôt. Du goudron habilement dissimulé, et des rampes permettaient aux patients d'évoluer en fauteuil. Un de ces petits chemins l'amena près d'un banc, caché près de buissons fleuris.

Cet endroit isolé lui parut adapté à son besoin de solitude, aussi s'y installât elle, observant le sol et reprenant son souffle.

Elle attrapât quelque chose qui s'était déposé dans ses cheveux. Une fleur fanée…comme elle. Elle l'écrasât dans le creux de sa main, rageusement.

La vie ne valait rien. La sienne, en ce moment, encore moins que les autres.

Elle s'était résolue à rester seule jusqu'à ce qu'un rire familier lui fasse tendre l'oreille. Penchant la tête derrière la haie qui l'abritait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : Elle vit ce que jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir un jour.

Lightning ! En chair et en os. Habillée d'une blouse et d'un pantalon blanc, elle arborait un large sourire. Un jeune garçon avait accidentellement glissé de son fauteuil et couinait comme un gamin apeuré.

« Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement Hope, allez, tiens toi tranquille que je puisse te relever »

Laissant glisser ses mains sous les bras du patient, Claire le releva aisément pour l'installer à nouveau sur son siège.

« C'est parce que je veux vite réapprendre à marcher ! Comme ça tu pourras m'emmener à la plage comme tu me l'as promis. » Bougonnât le blondinet en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tout vient à point, à qui sait attendre répondit la jeune femme en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du garçon.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Fang cru avoir basculé dans un autre monde. La bouche entrouverte, elle assimilait petit à petit, la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Ca ne pouvait pas être Light, c'était forcément une erreur….Leurs dispute, sa disparition…Les larmes de Serah, et ces années d'absence….Oui, il devait s'agir d'une erreur. De toute façon Light n'agirait pas comme ça…Venir en aide à cet ado tout frêle, le remettre sur son fauteuil roulant et lui passer la main dans sa tignasse blonde ?! Jamais !

Et pourtant, cette voix, ce visage…Elle était paralysée des jambes, pas du cerveau. Il n'y avait pas de méprise possible…

Sentant une présence dans son dos, Lightning se retourna d'instinct, mais ne trouva qu'un buisson, qui comme tout les buissons, ne s'amuser pas à épier les gens. Elle devait se faire des idées.

« Lightning ? » l'appelât doucement Hope Estheim, son petit patient.

Se focalisant de nouveau sur le jeune homme, elle entreprit de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, afin d'éviter qu'il ne se décide à faire une autre bêtise. Il progressait vite, mais il fallait mieux y aller doucement, afin d'éviter toute séquelle consécutive à un effort trop soudain et trop brusque.

Pourquoi s'était-elle brusquement cachée de la vue de Lightning, songeait-elle tout en se massant les tempes : Fang s'était rapidement redressée afin d'éviter d'être prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Son pouls s'était soudainement mis à accélérer, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dissimuler aux yeux de l'ancien Soldat. Car c'était bien de Light qu'il s'agissait… Elle s'en voulait de son comportement, et plus que tout, elle aurait du confronter la jeune femme de suite. Car Lightning apprendrait sa présence tôt ou tard… « Faites que ce soit tard plutôt que tôt » soupira Fang en ravalant un juron.


End file.
